Maybe
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: Danny's leaving and Embers hurt. While Dormia patches up her freind, can she really help her or will it take a Phantom to fix her up? Bad summary, good story.


**Disclaimer-**

**Ember-Girly here has No rights what so ever to Danny Phantom of anything related to such, she's just borrowing them from Butch Hartman**

**Dormia-Yeah, so don't go pestering her!**

**Me-Yeah! What those ghosts said-**

**Jack-GHOSTS!**

Make us go higher…

Make us stronger…

Make us soar!

Don't stop dancing,

Stay on the dance floor

A little music never hurt.

And…

If something happens, what's the worst?

You are safe-

Here with us…

So don't stop dancing

Listen to the beat

Don't stop dancing…

Stay with me…

Don't you leave-

You couldn't even if wanted to.

Under our spell…

Welcome to the Dance Club Hell...

Don't stop dancing

Make us soar

Stay on the dance floor…

The girl sang her song as her companion strung the beats on her guitar. The guitarists blue hair swayed with the music and the other girls singing. The hypnotic allure from both girls had everyone in the club dancing to their music, to Them. And it made them all the more powerful.

The Guitarist cackled loudly as the crowd starting calling her name, her beautiful name, she then starting playing faster and faster, her power building up to its peak-until! Yes! Ember McClain was back! And more powerful than before! She cried out in happiness and called out to her adoring (albeit hypnotized) crowd.

"Who do you love?" the female Ghost asked, a twisted smile donning her ivory pale face.

"Ember!"

"EMBER!"

"EMBEER!"

"Yeah!" Ember cheered with them as her blue hair reached higher and higher, so high that Dormia was a bit scared that the fire alarms would start and the speakers would bust-but then she remembered that Ember's hair was a smoking fire, more of an energy one-Her energy.

The singer smiled at her companion, how had it been since she had that much power? When did Ember have this much fun? She figured it to be about a good year. One whole year since He left town. The singer got off the stage so her friend could have more spotlight. Her own silver hair was swaying to the music but not as much as Ember's blue fire mane, no one was just like Ember-Ember was her own person and Dormia respected this, it was one of the reasons why Dormia was friends with the fiery ghost with the not so secret love for a certain 'Halfa'.

Dormia sighed and sat on a beam overlooking the crowd and her ghostly friend who had started to sing, her skeletal band behind her. Maybe she should talk to Ember about what happened that day she and Phantom disappeared for a good while-and when Dormia found her-Ember was crying… THE Ember freaking McClain was crying…

~A year ago~

"Freeze Ghosts!" the call of a heavy man in an orange jump suit came to her after a large crash was heard.

"Great-Party Crashers…" Dormia murmured as she saw a group of five-all in jump suits-run to towards her and the other Ghosts.

It was a private affair that Ember, Desiree, Spectra, Kitty and Dormia had put together, they brought a large group of humans to an old amusement park and there the humans blindly followed them. Desiree had humans making wishes for her at an old fountain, Spectra was giving phony fortunes, prying on their sad insecurities, drinking them all in, Kitty was working at a kissing booth (another fight with Johnny), Ember was singing her sweet oh so sweet rocking melodies to the humans while they chanted her name loudly. And Dormia? Well she just had fun poking into the humans heads and making them do stuff like cartwheel, talk backwards and give her all their money! But unfortunately, where there are wicked cool ghosts-stupid jumpsuit ghost hunters shall follow. Kind of like Newton's law-stupid Newton.

"Invitation, please" A sweet smile completed the mock greeting as Dormia looked at the Ghost Hunters at the Gates of the Park. The young woman in the middle glared at Dormia and aimed a large cannon in Dormia's direction.

"Give it up, there's no escape!" the black haired teenaged Huntress commanded at her.

"Lemme think about it-No" Dormia said, shooting an energy beam at the gun, causing it to explode right in Sam's face.

"Now your gunna get it!" Sam cried as she brought out another cannon and started shooting at Dormia, her fellow Hunters doing the same.

"We've got company!" Dormia cried out to Ember and the other girl ghosts as she flew up in the air and threw more energy beams at Sam and Tucker.

From behind herself, Dormia could hear Spectra call her assistant and command him to fight off Maddie Fenton and Kitty and Desiree just flew away while Ember scowled and flew up to view.

"Well, if it isn't our Favorite Ghost Hunting Group. Sorry Kids, I don't do autographs-but maybe these people can help you!" Ember cried out as she struck a chord on her guitar, causing the mob of her fans to go and attack the Ghost Hunters.

"Ember-Stop right there!" a male voice called out from above. Dormia looked up as she dodged another cannon blast to see Danny Phantom fly up to Ember.

"No can do, Baby Pop, this is a no Ghost Hunting Creep zone, please leave the area-like NOW!" Ember cried out shooting a sound fist in Danny's direction. The sound fist collided with Danny's chest, causing him to fly several hundred yards away into a dense forest area.

Sam gasped, "Danny!" and tried running to him but Spectra got the way and distracted the Goth while Ember flew to Danny with a gleeful smile.

After several explosions, a few bruises and some screams, the Ghost Hunters had caught Kitty, Desiree, Spectra and her assistant inside the Fenton Thermos ©, helped escort the humans that had been lead inside the amusement park out to safety and were looking for Dormia, Ember and Danny. But Dormia-being a ghost made herself invisible and intangible so they couldn't find her as she made her way to the area that the other two ghosts had been in.

But when she got there, all that was left was a minivan sized crater and Ember sitting on a rock, but the Phantom wasn't around. When Dormia saw Ember's dark makeup was running she realized that the girl was actually crying! But Ember didn't look seriously hurt-at least not physically though her pony tail was near gone, but Dormia figured that maybe it was because she wasn't fully charged.

"Em?" Dormia asked as she silently walked to Ember, making herself visible. "You okay? Where's Dipstick?"

"Gone, Dori. He left…" Ember murmured.

"Left? But…doesn't he usually throw you back into the-"

"He's leaving! He's leaving Amity, he's leaving us, okay? Danny's leaving…"

"…Than why aren't you happy?" Dormia asked, she was confused by Ember's actions.

"Because I don't want him to…because I'll miss him…" Ember said looking down.

"Miss him-what don't tell me that you actually li-oh my…yo-you Do like him, don't you?" Dormia's eyes widened and she took a step back.

All Ember did was nod slowly and bring her knees to her chest, at that moment, Ember looked like a normal teen-not a ghost, but a heart broken girl who never got a chance at something she really wanted…

"And he knew too…but he's still leaving…"

"I'm sorry, Em…but he's a Halfa right?"

"Yeah-so what?" Ember asked with a slight bitter tone, daring Dormia to bad mouth the Halfa.

"Well, soon he won't be just Half-I mean, his ghost half is gunna be there until he you know…kicks the bucket. And even before that-a Ghost's real place IS the Ghost Zone, he'll come back eventually."

"…True…" Ember said, thinking over Dormia's logic. "But whe-"

"Time has no real function for a Ghost, Em-besides that weird dude, Clockwork-and it's not like you have a date or anything right?"

"Right…"

"Good, now c'mon, we gotta bail, those Hunters are close, okay?"

"Yeah." Ember said, getting and slinging her guitar to her back as she and Dormia flew to the skies…

~To the Present Time~

Dormia shook her head, no. Though Ember was a lot better-she wasn't her real self until tonight's performance that is-but if she brought it up, Ember might go back to being all gloomy.

"Oh…You will remember…Ember…One thing remains…" Ember sang as her song was finishing. She was giddy-utterly and totally giddy. This was Ember and Dormia just had to smile because of this.

"She really is something isn't she?" a familiar male voice said some feet away from Dormia, but close enough that she could hear him over the roaring cheer of the captive dancers.

Dormia turned her head and saw Danny Phantom floating above the crowd, his eyes on Ember.

'You better believe it, buster.' Dormia thought to herself.

"What are you doing here? Come to send us back to the Ghost Zone? You do know we'll just get out." Dormia asked him

"Nah, while you guys are in Amity and not in New York City, you're not in my jurisdiction. You guys aren't really hurting anyone anyway, sure those people are under your control-but Ember hasn't had any of them do any damage-yet-so I'm gunna let this slide…just this once." He said his face turned to Dormia.

"So how do you like Collage, big boy?" she asked him

"Eh, it's okay, but I do miss something's…" his voice trailing off as he looked at Ember.

"They miss you too, Phantom. Why not catch up, for old times sake?' Dormia said to him as she got up from her perch. "The concert is nearly over and she's got full power so we'll be letting them go-but don't test her-I don't care how strong you've gotten-I'll give you the Worst nightmares you've ever had is you upset her. Got it?" Dormia said, her sapphire eyes glowed white with power.

"Under stood" Danny told her as he placed his hands in a non-confrontational stance. "I wont upset her, okay?'

"Good." Dormia told him as she flew down and helped Ember finish the concert.

'Maybe they'll work things out…' she thought as she saw Ember smile at Danny when thenow free people left the warehouse.

"See ya, Em." She said, leaving the two alone…

'Maybe…'

**I always wanted to right a Danny Phantom FF but never had the idea, until now. This is a few years after Phantom Planet, Sam and Danny didn't work out (yeah, we all saw that one coming) and Ember had developed a crush on Danny but was content to just fighting him, but since he was leaving, she wouldn't be able to anymore. Dormia is a Ghost I created who deals with Dreams and Nightmares, her powers deal with the mind, thus why she was able to control the dancers with her singing. So I hoped you liked it and review, okay? Oh and Flamers will face Embers wrath-kay? **


End file.
